


Not What He Thought

by alexloveswinchesters



Series: Destiel smuts and fluffs [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Punk Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexloveswinchesters/pseuds/alexloveswinchesters
Summary: Castiel thinks he has the asshole Dean Winchester all figured out. Oh, boy was he wrong.





	Not What He Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Punk!Cas and Jock(ish)!Dean for a friend of mine. Here ya go

"Novak," Dean threw a crumpled up piece of paper at the boy in front of him's back. No answer. "Cassie boy," He taunted, throwing another piece of paper at the black hooded boy. "Castiel!" He threw another wad of paper and this time Castiel whipped around to give him a death stare.

"Fuck. Off. Winchester," he spat, baby blues boring into Dean's soul, black eyeliner making them pop.

"Damn, what crawled up your ass?" Dean chuckled. Castiel didn't respond but instead, when he was sure their teacher wasnt looking flipped him the bird. 

The bell rang and Dean admired the way Cas' ass fit in those tight skinny jeans. Dean had liked Cas from The moment he met him in 7th grade, 3 years ago. He came to the school in the middle of the year, blue streaks ran through his dark brown hair. He painted his nails black from time to time. Castiel eyes popped from the black eyeliner and he either wore a hoodie or a band t-shirt.

Dean had made an attempt to befriend him but Castiel had practically rejected him. Dean had been sort of an ass to him after that and he knew how he treated the poor boy. Dean just couldn't figure out another way to talk to Castiel.

Dean followed Cas down the hallway and called after the punk-ish boy,"Hey faggot!" the boy immediately froze, turning around to stare at Dean. He quicky walked over to him and slammed him again the locker.

"The hell you just call me, Winchester?" Cas spat. Dean swallowed hard and decided to be silent. "That's what I fucking thought," Cas let go and walked away. Dean, on the other hand, was a mix of turned on and terrified.

Once the final Bell rang, Dean all but chased Cas outside to apologise. He'd pushed the envelope too far and up until now Castiel would put up with his bullshit. Dean was afraid he'd crossed a line, that he'd never have a chance with the boy after that. "Cassie boy! Wait up!" 

Cas ignored him and started speed walking. He couldn't be bothered with the dreamy, yet childish asshole right now. He hated himself for liking his green-eyed tormentor but the Freckles and the blonde hair made him melt every time. Not visibly, though, no. He never let his emotions show though. Dean knowing about Castiel's crush? Ha, just one more thing for him to tease him for. It's not like his feelings would ever be reciprocated. He could still admire the boy, though.

Castiel was strolling down the sidewalk, a good distance away from the school when he felt a strong hand clutch his shoulder.  _Great. He caught up._

"Cas, I just wanted-" Dean was cut off by Castiel's anger finally spilling over.

"DAMMIT! Why do you  _insist_ on making my life a living hell?! Huh?! I just wanna get through highschool!!" Castiel fumed,"why the fuck do you hate me so much? The fuck did I ever do to you, Winchester?"

"I-I don't h _-hate_ you," Dean stuttered.

"BULLSHIT!" Castiel's head was spinning from everything that was happening. Angry words just spilled out, hurt feelings over flowing. Black streaks ran down his face and in the midst of all of it he could barely hear Dean quietly state,"I like you,"

Cas stopped. He stopped crying, stopped screaming. He just froze, sure he had misheard the elder Winchester. Cas cocked his head slightly in confusion and disbelief.  "I like you. I have since 7th grade. I know you hate me and want nothing to do with me now but just thought you should know," Dean muttered. He started walking away before Castiel grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him to his chest. 

"Are you  _fucking_ with me,  _Winchester?_ " Castiel warned.

"N-no,"

Castiel smashed his lips into his classmate's. It felt surreal. He'd Screamed at, Cried in front of, and kissed Dean Winchester all in one day. Dean grasped the back of Castiel's neck in an attempt to pull him closer, if that was possible. Castiel ravished Dean's mouth with his tongue after slipping it inside his mouth. They're tongues danced, battling for dominance. Dean gave up when Castiel's hand lowered to grab a handful of his ass. Cas all but smirked into the kiss before pulling away. They didn't move for a minute though, Dean's have resting on Cas' neck and Cas' hand on Dean's ass.

"I like you too, dumbass," Castiel smiled. 

"You got anything to do today?" Dean raised a brow in question.

"Nah. My dad's a writer, he'll be gone for a week for his panel or something," Castiel rolled his eyes.

"So your house is empty?" Dean made a suggestive face and Cas nodded in agreement, biting his lip momentarily. "Lead the way, asshat,"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
